The Knight of the Old Republic and the Mandalorian Smuggler
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Who said that Mandalorian's were just Bounty Hunters? Well they arnt, some just want a quiet life, others want adventure. Then there's the ones in between who want a quiet life but get adventure. Watch as this Mandalorian Smuggler gets dragged into an adventure that will change his life forever. I own nothing and have had this idea in my head for a while now.
1. Endor Spire

"Ok, S9-R4, we've got a lot to do." I said, walking down the hall. "Fist, clean up all the mess you made in the Quarter Section, then replace all the droid parts that you broke in storage." I said, with the droid beeping at me. "Hey, shut it, its your fault that this happened, we we're only here to drop off supplies!" I yelled, with it driving away. "Hey, get back here!" I yelled, angry at the droid. Suddenly, there was an explosion where it was, destroying it and sounding off a lot of alarms. "Ah crap." I said, rubbing my head and running away. "I knew I shouldn't of been a smuggler!" I yelled, with the chip shacking.

"We've been ambushed by a sith battle fleet!" A man yelled as he ran beside me. "I need you to come with me, I need to get my bunk mate as she most likely waking up right now!" He said, with me rolling my eyes and nodding. After a bit, we entered the Quarters Section of the ship and saw that she was standing tall, looking around in confusion. "The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up - we don't have much time!" The soldier said, with me looking her up and down, and got to say, she was sexy as hell.

She had shoulder length blue hair with orange highlights, and you could tell that they were dyed that color. She was five foot five, give or take an inch, tan skin and brown eyes. She had one hell of a rack and a waist to match.

"Who are you two?" She asked, with me crossing my arms with a smirk as I wanted to know who she was.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before." Trask said, with him looking at me. "I'm not sure about this one though." He said, with me looking at him in return.

"Dakota Wren, Mandalorian Smuggler!" I said, grinning at them while pointing at myself. "And you are?" I asked, holding my hand out to the girl.

"Rika Arthos." She introduced, with us nodding.

"Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off this ship alive!" Trask said, with me knowing I had heard that name before, but couldn't recall.

"Whos Bastila?" I asked, with Trask looking at me. "What, I know the name, but I cant put a face to the name!" I said, with him crossing his arms with a glare.

"Bastila's the commanding officer on the Endar Spire. Well, not an officer, really, but she's the one in charge of this mission." He informed, with me nodding as that gave me no information. "One of our primary duties is to guarantee her survival in the event of an enemy attack!" He said, looking at Rika. "You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now its time to make good on that oath!" He said, with me shacking my head. "I've heard all about your reputation: Elite combat training, top of your class. Its no wonder you were hand picked for this mission." He said, impressing me a bit. "Word is the officers haven't seen a recruit with your kind of potential in twenty years, but all that potential doesn't mean a thing if you cant deliver when it counts!" He said, with me nodding as he had a point. "We're soldiers, we're trained for combat. Bastila's going to need men and woman like us at her side during this attack!" He said, with me looking between them.

"Okay, lets go help Bastila!" Rika said, with me clapping my hands, gaining their attention.

"Well, we waisted a minute with this talk, so lets go!" I said, jerking my thumb at the doors.

"Hurry up and grab your gear. You need to suit up so we can get out of here." He said, with me watching her opening a crate and getting her gear ready. I saw Trask turn away, but I crossed my arms with a smirk as I watched her get ready.

"You should show some respect." He whispered, with me shacking my head at him.

"Naw, I'm good." I said, with her finishing up and holding a sword in her hand. "Alright, lets get going." I said, with them following me out the door. "We should stick together; we'll have a better chance of surviving." I said, looking back at them.

"This is Carth Onasi." We heard, with us stopping in the hall and looking at the device on Rika's arm. "The sith are threatening to over run our position! We cant hold out much longer against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!" He commanded, with me nodding as that was the best idea I had heard.

"That was Carth contacting us on our portable communicators. He's one of the republics best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together. If he says things are bad, you better believe it. We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastila!" Trask informed, with me rolling my eyes.

"Who cares, we have to move or we're done for!" I said, opening the door, where we saw gunfire, followed by one of the soldiers getting shot. "Well, rats." I said, taking cover. Looking over the edge, I saw two heavily armored troops. "Two of them, I got this." I said, walking out into the line of fire, with them missing their shots as I stepped forward. Pilling out a DT-29 Blaster Pistol and shot one of them down with one shot. Spinning around a blast, I drew my second DT-29 Blaster Pistol and shot him down, ending them.

"Nice shooting." Rika said as she and Trask ran past me, with me following them to the door. Once the doors opened, I watched as she rushed forward to one of the sith soldiers and cut him down while Trask shot down the one over on the far door before he could turn to fire back. "But I prefer up close and personal." She said, with me nodding as I walked forward.

Kneeling down, I checked his pockets, where I found a med kit and seven credits. "I'm taking these." I said, stuffing them into my trench coat. "Check the box there, might be some weapons or armor." I said, with Rika nodding and kicking it open and started pulling some gear out.

"Two Grenades." She said, holding them out to me, with me taking them as they would come in handy, and I loved Explosions.

"Here's another one." Trask said, pulling one out from a dead soldiers front chest pocket and tossing it over to us, with me catching it. "I'm going to check the metal box!" He said, running over to it.

Moving over to the sith soldier that Trask shot, I searched him. "Six credits and a CryoBan grenade." I said, whistling as I pocketed that. "Ok, lets go!" I said, with Rika opening the door and leading the way in a light combat gear and holding two swords, one a long sword and one a short sword.

As the doors opened, there was nothing but gun fire, with me looking at them as they moved forward, but stopped before going around the corner as there was an explosion. "Son of a bitch, they are blowing us all to hell!" I said, gritting my teeth and going around the corner and started firing at them with Trask while Rika rushed forward, spinning her blades around and deflecting the shots that came her way. As we shot the three down, two more came around with swords and attacked Rika, who ended up in a lock with them.

"I cant get a shot!" Trask said, with me gritting my teeth as I couldn't either. Rushing forward with Trask, I tackled one to the ground before he could strike Rika from behind. Holding his hands down, I headbutted him, where he ended up in a daze. "I got him!" Trask said, standing over me and shooting him in the head.

Standing up, I look at Rika as she cut the mans arms off before stabbing him in the chest. "Sweet moves, its almost like watching a Jedi in action." I said, with her looking at me and then we all started searching the body's.

"Grenade here." Rika said, tossing it at me, with me catching it.

"Med kit on mine." Trask said, with me standing up.

"Nothing." I said, with me taking notice of the droid working on the door. "Cant go that way." I said, with them nodding.

"We could fine some parts that could be used." Rika said, walking over to the door, with the droid blowing up as there was an explosion. "See, told you." She said, with us walking away while she searched the droid.

"Lets check the other two halls." I said, with me walking over to the explosion spot while Trask searched his comrades. "Nice, eighty eight credits." I said, pocketing them. "Going down the left would just send us back the way we came, so its better off to go to the right." I said, walking over to hall that Trask was at, with us hearing fighting on the other side. "Sounds like a lightsabers." I said, with him nodding.

"This is the only way." Rika said, opening the door, with us watching the fight.

"Its a dark Jedi! This fight is too much for us - we better stay back. All we'd do is get in the way." He said, with me nodding as we were out matched in this situation. As the fight went on between the two, there were explosions around them, with me watching as the Jedi took advantage of the situation and cut the sith down. As he fell, she relaxed, but was caught in an explosion, killing her as well. "That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila. Damn, we could have used her help!" Trask said, gritting his teeth as two sith soldiers rounded the corner, with us shooting back at them while Rika blocked the bullets that came her way.

One of them drew a blade and charged in, with Rika meeting him half way and started doing combat, with me taking aim at the pipe behind the other one and shooting it, with steam hitting him, with Trask taking advantage and shooting him down. Rika cut him down, and knelt down instantly and pocketed some stuff while I went over to the Jedi and sith. "Their lightsabers are damaged, but hey, a vibration cell." I said, tossing it over to Rika, who caught it.

"Lets move!" Trask said, with me following after them as they ran down the hall. "The bridge is up ahead!" He said, with the doors opening, showing that the sith soldiers were already inside.

Two of them were aware of our presence and attacked with swords, with Rika taking them on. "Hold your fire, don't draw the others attention!" I said, placing my hand on Trasks, stopping him as Rika cut them down and an explosion went off, killing the three over at the front of the bridge.

"Bastila's not on the bridge - they must have retreated to the escape pods! We better head that way too." Trask said, with me sighing. "The sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust!" He said, with me nodding.

"Best to leave my ship behind, its no match for those fighters out there." I said, rubbing my head. "Well, lets go!" I said, with me jumping over the computers while they went around and we opened the doors and Trask took charge by opening the next set of doors and moving over to the other set on the far side. "There's something behind here." He said, with us seeing a sith on the other side as he opened the door, walking over to us. "Damn - another dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off, you get to the escape pods! Go!" Trask said, with me moving over to him and patting him on the shoulder, taking his credits as he was no longer going to need them.

"You were a good man, brave too." I said, with him entering the door and closing it behind him. "Come on, this way leads to the starboard section!" I said, leading Rika through the next set of doors to get far away from the sith.

**Later, starboard section**

"I'm actually glad we didn't run into any trouble on the way here!" I said, with Rika nodding as we stopped for a bit to get our breaths.

"This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spires life support systems." We heard, with us looking at Rika's arm. "Bastila's escape pod is away - you're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire! I cant wait much longer; you have to get to the escape pods!" Carth said, with me looking down the hall that we were at.

"Come on, we're almost there!" I said, with us going around the corner and seeing one sith soldier. Rika rushed forward, with the sith soldier doing the same as he drew his sword. She went through a furry of attacks, killing him before he could strike. Walking over to her, she turned to me. "The doors destroyed, we're going to have to find another way around, again." I said, with her nodding and going down the path to our left.

Following the hall, we reached a door and opened it, where I shot both sith soldiers down before they had a chance to fight back. "Be careful! There's a whole squad of sith troopers on the other side of that door! You need to find some way to thin their numbers." Carth warned, with me looking at the computer terminal.

"I can use the terminal to use the Endar Spires security systems against the sith." I said, looking at Rika. "Look around for anything that could be used!" I said, with her looking thought the box while I used the terminal. "And boom." I said, pressing enter after entering a code, followed by an explosion on the other side, with Rika walking over to the door and opening it, showing a lot of dead bodies. "Well, lets get to searching." I said, with her nodding and we started looking through the bodies.

"Only good things I could find were inside the commander." She said, with us moving over to the door, with her holding a new sword and no longer holding the short sword.

Opening the door, I saw Carth looking at us. "You made it just in time!" He said, looking between us. "There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!" He said, with him looking at me. "There's only room for two, and I don't know you!" He said, with me holding my hand up.

"There's room, trust me on this!" I said, with Carth entering the escape pod, with me entering right behind him. "Rika, sit down on my lap." I said, with her doing just that.

"The buckle isn't going to wrap around the both of you!" He said, with me holding onto her stomach.

"I know, that's why I'm not letting her go!" I said, with the back hatch closing. "Now get us out of here!" I said, with him nodding and turning around, with us getting shot out. As we entered the atmosphere of the planet, I gritted my teeth as we rocked back and forth.

"We're coming in for a crash landing!" Carth yelled, and with that, everything went black.


	2. Scouting Taris

Opening my eyes, I sat up and looked around, ignoring the headache that I had. Looking to the bed, I saw Rika was laying down, out cold. She appeared to be having a nightmare, with me looking over to a sleeping Carth. Standing up, I made my way over to Rika and placed my hand on her head to see if she was suffering from a fever, which she was not. Looking at the room once more, I notice that we were in a apartment, and by the looks of things, abandoned one at that.

"You're up." Carth said, waking up and rubbing his face. "You've been out for a few days, she might be out longer than that." He said, confusing me. "She hit her head in our crash, both of you did, but she got it worse." He said, with me nodding.

"As long as we're alive." I said, walking over to the window and looking outside. "The sith have the planet on lockdown, most likely searching for survivors." I said, with him nodding. "What's the mission, because the way I see it, I have to follow orders to get around." I said, with him nodding.

"I know you don't serve the Republic, but I thank you for sticking by." Carth said, looking at Rika. "We have to find Bastila, and the best thing I can think of is that she crashed on the lower levels. We cant get past the guards without the proper paperwork or without a disguise." He said, with me rubbing my chin in thought.

"I'll scout the area and see what I can find, I might take a job here or there as well." I said, with him nodding.

"Don't take too long or draw attention to yourself." He said, with me crossing my arms.

"I'm a smuggler, the best place for me to go is the cantina." I said, walking to the door. "I'll be back with any information that I can find." I said, with him nodding as I stepped out. Walking down the hall, I saw the aliens looking at me, some with fear, others with curiosity. I nodded to them as I reached the exit, with me seeing a sith trooper standing there.

"Halt!" He said, aiming his gun at me. "State your business-"

"As I told the other three who came here the days before, I rented out that room because I'm stuck here!" I said, raising my voice as I rolled my eyes, leaning back a bit once I said it. "Why cant you troopers pass on that information?" I asked, leaning forward, with him relaxing.

"Why didn't you just rent a room over at the other-"

"Because this was cheaper, that's why, now if you will excuse me, I'm going out drinking with my buds, you're free to join me once you're off duty." I said, shouldering past him as I walked on. Looking over my shoulder as I walked, he stared at me then went back to standing guard at the post. 'Well, that's not good.' I thought, seeing two others join him then they walked inside. 'Carth can take care of them, lets just hope Rika wakes up in time.' I thought, moving along.

**Later, Cantina**

Walking about, I saw a women yelling at a man who approached her, and the way she went off on him, meant that she was a Sith Trooper off duty. Seeing someone spill her drink, they ran as she started yelling at them, with me taking the two drinks I ordered and made my approach. "Rough day?" I asked, handing her the drink, with her looking at it then me as she took it.

"Yes, it is hard to relax after work." She said as we took a seat at the table she was at. "I haven't seen you around before. Of course they don't give us Sith Officers from the military base much time off." She said, with me nodding.

"I can see that, names Dakota, I'm currently trapped here after the fight that the sith had in space, saw some of you removing bodies of republic soldiers, no telling whos who, am I right?" I asked, with her nodding. "So you're from the military base? Wouldn't expect to see a Sith Officer here of all places, but who am I to judge, I'm here as well." I said, with her shacking her head at me with a small smile.

"My names Sarna - junior officer first class with the Sith occupation force." She introduced, with me holding my drink out to her and we tapped glasses before drinking. "I'm actually a little surprised you're talking to me at all... most of the people here on Taris cant stand us Sith. It can make this job pretty lonely." She said, with me nodding.

"Flying everywhere can be lonely, but baggers cant be choosers." I said, with her nodding her head at me. "You're just doing your job, no one needs to hold it against you." I said, trying to make her feel a little bit better. "After all, we're both strangers on Taris, and people like us have to stick together." I said, with her smiling at that.

"You're right! Its like everyone on this backwater planet is in a permanent bad mood. Don't they know they have to make the best of things?" She asked, with me nodding.

"I agree, and you have a pretty positive attitude." I said, pointing at her.

"Exactly! Its all about attitude. I didn't ask to be assigned to this backwater planet, but I try to make the best of it!" She said, with me nodding again. "Its pretty easy to get depressed on an assignment like this, but we do what we can to keep our spirits up."

"Screw Depression, you just need to blow off steam once in a while." I said, with her raising her glass to that and taking a sip.

"That's true. Its nice to meet someone who understands what I'm going through. Its good to talk about this stuff - it gets pretty lonely up at the military base." She said, with me knowing that she hasn't been with a man in forever. Seeing her look at her watch, she deflated. "I have to get going soon - I've got a shift at the military base. But some of us junior Sith officers are having a party tonight to blow off some steam." She said, smirking at me as she said that. "I'd really like to see you again. Why don't you drop by the party? I'll show you where it is on your map." She said, with her handing her my hallopad, where she input the coordinates.

"I'll be there." I said, smirking at her. don't be late. "We're starting right after our shifts end. Most of us wont even be going back to the base to lock up our uniforms. I look forward to seeing you there." She said, winking as she took off. 'Disguise, check.' I thought, seeing Carth and Rika walking over to us. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." I said, looking at the two as they stopped at the table. "What's up, you two looked like you got caught?" I asked, with them looking at the other, then at me.

"We ran into a group of Sith Troopers on our way here, I hope everything's been ok for you?" Carth asked, with me nodding.

"Yep, I got us a way to get some Sith Uniforms to get to the lower levels." I said, with the both of them looking impressed. "Wont get them until later tonight." I informed, standing up and downing the drink. "Well, what else do you two want to do here?" I asked, with Rika leading the way, looking around.

We entered the Hutt room, we walked over to a screen and watched as two gunners got ready for a fight. "This." Rika said, with me looking at her.

"You think you can use a gun?" I asked, with her looking at me.

"I prefer swords, you on the other hand, can win us some credits to use." She said, with me sighing as I knew she was right, and it was a pass time.

"You don't have to do it, there are other things-"

"Carth, I got this." I said, patting him on the shoulder as I walked up to the Hutt.

As I approached, the Hutt held its hand out to me to make me stop, which I did a few feet away from him. "I'm sorry human - the betting windows closed. No more fights right now. People are sick of seeing the same duelists all the time. Its bad for business." He said while speaking Huttese, one of the many languages that I knew, with me smirking.

"Hutt, call me your next duelist." I said, gaining his attention as I crossed my arms. "I need the cash, you need the business. How about a deal?" I asked, with the hut looking confused. "I take on the two who were just in the ring at once. I win, I get half the profit. I lose, you get full payment plus an additional six thousand on my part." I said, with the Hutt thinking about it hard. "I'll even work here for free if I lose once. I said, with the Hutt looking up at me.

"My name is Ajuur, and I'll change the bet. If you win, you get twenty percent of all wagers. Most fighters in the duel ring use Vibroblades or stun sticks because the rings pretty small, but a few of the duelists use blasters. Use whichever you prefer." He said, making me smirk as he accepted the deal. "New blood for the ring! You will need a nickname, like Ice or Deadeye-"

"I have one already." I said, interrupting him. "The Mandalorian Smuggler." I said, with him laughing at me, where I frowned at that.

"The Mysterious Stranger sounds better, you're sticking to that!" He said, making me sigh.

"Ya, sure, whatever, now point me in the direction of where I'm going so that I can get us some good money." I said, with him nodding to the droid to his side, with it leading me away.

**Later**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, draw your eyes to the center of the ring!" I heard the announced as I walked onto my platform and was risen from the ground. "We have a very special presentation in store for you!" The voice said as I reached the top, seeing both my targets standing across from me, both looking at the other in confusion. You've seen him lose night after night after night. "This time, he's after fresh meat. In this corner, I give you Deadeye Duncan!" The Announcer said, with the old man waving at the crowd.

'He's going down first.' I thought as I looked from the old man to the young adult. 'Well, I think both of them will go down at once.' I thought, smirking at them.

"In the same corner, one of the greats; a man so tough even a disfiguring injury couldn't end his career. I give you Gerlon Two-Fingers!" The Announcer said, with Gerlon waving at the crowd this time. "And in the other corner, a newcomer to the Taris dueling scene. Emerging from the shadows with no history, no past, and no name... The Mysterious Stranger!" The voice said, with me staring them down, getting ready for the fight.

Seeing the timer drop, I pulled out my DT-29 Blaster Pistols, I shot their guns out of their hands as soon as they drew them, with them grabbing there hands in pain. Seeing them looking at me, I started shooting their feet, making them dance around as I stepped forward. Once close enough, I shot them both in the chest, taking them out.

"Its over! The fight is over! The Mysterious Stranger has won!" The Announcer said, with me spinning my blasters and putting them back in their holsters before walking back to where I had came from. "Deadeye losing isn't news, but the defeat of both Deadeye and Two-Fingers in such a feat is impressive. The Mysterious Stranger has more to him than meets the eye!" The voice said, with me making my return to Ajuur.

**Later**

Walking up to the Hutt, I saw him looking at me in surprise. "Well, as you can see, I won, and will be taking my credits." I said, with him holding out the bag of credits to me. "Nice doing business with ya, hope to see you again." I said, giving him a salute and started walking away.

"Not so fast." I heard to my left, with me seeing a girl approaching me. "We have a fight, and I believe that this will be a good one on our part." She said, with me nodding.

"Ok, and you are?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Ice is what you will call me, any thing else and I'll make sure your blood runs cold." She said, with me rolling my eyes.  
"Alright, lets head back to the ring, I'll make this quick." I said, with her glaring at me as she lead the way.

**Later**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, draw your eyes to the center of the ring!" I heard the announced as I walked onto my platform and was risen from the ground. "We have a very special presentation in store for you!" The voice said as I reached the top, seeing Ice standing across from me. "Over in this corner, a woman with steel on her bones and ice water in her veins. She's cold and quick as death itself. You know her, you love her... Ice!" The announcer said, with her getting her gun out already. "And in the other corner, a rising star taking that first step into the big leagues... I give you the Mysterious Stranger!" The Announcer said, with me crossing my arms, not reaching form my guns yet.

As I waited, Ice took aim, with me moving out of the way from her shot by leaning to the left, pulling out one of my blasters and shooting her gun, knocking it out of her hand, shocking her. Walking over to her, I continued to shoot her legs, with her falling to her knees, with me stopping in front of her, with her looking at me as I aimed the gun at her head point blank. "I win." I said, smacking her upside the head with my other gun, knocking her out.

"Its over! The fight is over! The Mysterious Stranger has won!" The Announcer said, with me putting my blasters back in their holsters while walking back to where I had came from. "Ice is knocked out cold! Looks like we have a rising star in the Mysterious Stranger, folks: but how high can this star soar? You'll just have to watch and see!"

**Later**

Walking up to the Hutt, I saw him looking at me with stars in his eyes. "I will be taking my credits, I have something I need to do." I said, with him holding out the bag of credits to me. "Nice doing business with ya, hope to see you again." I said, giving him a salute and walking over to Carth and Rika, with us walking out.

"How much did you get from that fight?" Carth asked, with me opening the bag.

"Nine hundred credits, seems fair." I said, with Rika taking the sack and looking inside.

"You call that fair?" She asked, looking at me. "I knew you could shoot, but not like that, and what you did to Ice was just cold." She said, with me wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her head.

"Rika my dear, if there's one thing I know, is that I'm the best damn shot in the galaxy." I said, with her shrugging my arm off.

"Only time will tell." Carth said, with us walking out of the Cantina. "Its getting late, we should head back to the room." Carth said, with me grabbing his jacket.

"Hold it, we still have one more mission to take care of." I said, confusing him. "We have to go to that party, to get our disguises." I said, with him nodding.

"Right, I forgot about that." He said, with us following Rika as she was leading the way. As we walked, we reached the end, with Rika stopping to look to her right, where she started making her way over to the building. "Rika, the party is the other way." Carth said, with me following her.

"Somethings here." She said, walking in, with us seeing that it was a Medical Facility.

"I see from your appearance that you are off-worlders." We heard, with us looking to the man as he approached us. "Still, you are welcome here. I'll not have it said that Zelka Forn refused to help somebody just because they weren't a citizen of Taris." The man, Zelka, said, looking at the two of us, with me seeing that Rika was staring at the far room. "Do you require healing or medical supplies? I can treat almost any injury or ailment right here at the medical facility, except the Rakghoul disease, of course." He said, gaining our attention.

"Rakghoul disease?" I asked, with him nodding as Rika walked over to the far side, still focused on the door.

"The terrible affliction has plagued Taris for many generations. It is spread by the Rakghoul's, horrible monsters that live in the Undercity below Taris great skyscrapers. Prolonged exposure to the Undercity breeds the disease and those infected will eventually mutate into Rakghoul's themselves, becoming mindless beasts that feed on the flesh of others." Zelka informed, with me humming in thoughts.

"And there's no cure?" I asked, with him shacking his head.

"There is no antidote for the disease, though I head Republic scientists at the military base here on Taris were close to perfecting a cure. Then the Sith arrived. They over ran the military base and now they refuse to allow anyone access to the laboratories inside. The sith are keeping all the serum for the patrols they send into the Undercity. If I could get my hands on a sample of that serum, the Rakghoul disease could be wiped from the face of Taris forever, but I don't see how that's going to happen." He said, with me placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, I will get you that sample, because disease is something that needs to be destroyed, no matter what it is." I said, with him smiling at me. "If there's one thing I'm good at, its smuggling." I said, giving him a smirk.

"If you could, I would be grateful, everyone on Taris would!" He said, with me nodding. "But, I don't see that happening, no one is stupid enough to attack the base or one of the Undercity sith patrols." He said, with me grinning even more.

"Please, that's me to the T." I said, with him shacking his head.

"Then you are a deadman. If you fail, there would be no trace back to me, but if you prevail, then that could mean the lives of the Undercity would of gotten better. He said, giving me a nod. Please, don't fail." He said, with me nodding and looking at Rika as she had her hand on the door.

"Tell me, have you received any Republic troops, recently?" I asked, with him looking nervous.

"No... Why would you ask me that? I have not involved my self in any way with the republic." He said, with me smirking.

"Are you sure, because my friend there seems interested in what's behind that door, and between the both of us, she is a Republic troop, but something tells me that she might be more. "I said, with him looking at the door. "Like, Jedi more." I said, with him looking at me, then back at the door.

"I'll confess, yes, there are Republic troops on the other side of that door, but they are in critical condition." He said, with Rika looking at us then walking back over to us. "I don't think that they will live much longer, only thing I can do is make sure they their last days are conferrable." He said, with Carth walking up to us.

"Well, for that you have my thanks. Its good to know that at lease some of these men ended up in compassionate hands." Carth said, with me looking at him.

"Better here than in Sith hands." I said, with Zelka nodding his head.

"Anything we can do to help?" Rika asked, with Zelka shacking his head.

"Nothing can be done, I am sorry." He said, with me placing a hand on Rika's shoulder.

"Its for the best that we leave them in your care." I said, with us bowing to Zelka, with me pushing Rika down to bow as I did. "Take care of them, and you as well." I said, with us walking out. As we walked, I took notice to someone spying on us. Taking out my blaster, I pointed it at the man. "Speak, or I will shoot you where you stand!" I said, with him holding his hands up.

"I come to you with a counter offer to the cure!" He said, with me shacking my head at him.

"Sorry, but I don't deal with third rate scum, now beat it!" I said, with him taking off.

"So, we should keep an eye out for anything suspicious like that now." Carth said, with me nodding as we made our way to the party. As we walked, Carth stopped up and pointed at a old man who was getting dragged away. "I know were supposed to keep a low profile, but are we going to let them do this?" He whispered, with me walking up to the two.

"Hold on a second." The human said, looking at me. "Looks we got ourselves a witness here!" He said, looking over at the Aqualish.

"Davik doesn't like-"

"Shut your ass before more gas escapes." I said, shocking them and scaring the old man. "Don't you guys think that picking on an old man is degrading. If you're Bounty Hunters, then go do some actual jobs, not sit here and do something so insulting." I said, with them glaring at me. Seeing them draw there blasters, I was surprised that the human drew a sword. Rika attacked the man while Carth and I took care of the Aqualish. It was short, as the man couldn't handle Rika and the Aqualish was out gunned. Looking at the bodies, Rika and I dragged them to the edge, searched them, then tossed them off the edge, getting rid of them.

"Thank you, but if I cant pay my debt, then Davik will just send more after me, better ones too." The old man said, with me looking at him.

"How much do you have to pay?" I asked, with him looking at me.

"I have to pay a hundred credits, but I only have fifty-"

"Here's a hundred." I said, shocking him. "Looted it off the man, so you're free to pay this Davik." I said, with him smiling and running off.

"You could of used that for something else." Carth said, with me nodding.

"True, but he needed it more." I said, with us continuing.

**Later**

Walking up to the door that had music, I looked at the other two, with them nodding and turning around to walk about. Scouting the area. Knocking on the door, I watched as Sarna opened it with a bottle in her hand, smirking at me a she leaned against the door. "Hey, you made it! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show! The party's in full swing - come on in." She said, taking my hand and pulling me in. There were a good amount of people here, each with a bottle in hand and looking drunk already. "You have to try this Tarisian ale - its fantastic! We should have conquered this planet ages ago!" She said, with me taking a bottle and looking at it, keeping my mouth shut as I knew how strong this stuff was and for someone her age drinking this as a party drink, meant that they were going to pass out later... or soon as I didn't know how long they were drinking.

"I think you should slow down, this wines got quite the kick. A couple more bottles and you'll be passed out on the floor!" I said, placing the bottle down.

"Who cares? We're not on duty tomorrow - lets live a little! Come on - drink up!" She said, giving me her bottle and forcing me to drink some. She soon passed out, with me shacking my head as they all started dropping one by one.

"Told ya." I said, shacking my head. "Clear." I said, with Rika and Carth walking in. "Come on, search them and I'll grab the Sith Armors." I said, walking over to the closet and seeing said armors. There was quite a few of them, all from the people around us. Taking out two men's uniforms, I grabbed one female uniform and started walking to the door.

"Come on, we need to get back to our place, well head out in the morning." Carth said, with us taking off so that to make sure that we weren't seen.


	3. The lower city of Taris

'Keep it cool.' I thought as I followed behind both Carth and Rika, the later leading the way. As we approached the entrance to the lower levels, we stopped in front of the sith guard.

"Another patrol heading down to the lower city, eh? Good luck... I've heard its pretty rough down there. There's a big swoop gang war going on, you know." He informed, with us nodding. "You better watch yourself: those gangs will take a shot at anyone - even us! It's too bad we don't have the man power to just sweep those slums clean." He said, with us walking into the elevator and closing the doors behind us, with us taking the armor off.

"I really hate this armor." Carth said, tossing the helmet onto the ground.

"You and me both." Rika said, fixing her hair and removing the rest of the armor, showing that she was wearing her uniform underneath.

"I'm used to it." I said, removing the armor as well. "Reminds me of my old Mandalorian armor that I had stashed on my ship, but now that everything's all blown to hell, I'm not getting that back any time soon." I said, wearing a combat armor as I couldn't fit my coat in the armor. I was wearing everything that was under the coat, so I wasn't separated completely from it.

The doors opened, with us packing the sith armor into the bag that Carth was holding and we exited. We watched as a few people ran past, with us walking, trying to keep to our selves. We stopped once we saw the same three get killed, with the killers looking at us. "More strangers!" The Nikto alien said, with me pulling out a blaster and shooting back at them as they started shooting at us.

Getting behind cover, I noticed Rika was deflecting the blasts with her blade. Getting an idea, I took aim at Rika, who looked shocked as I shot at her, with it hitting her sword and going back down the same way the others came from. We heard a scream and I continued to aim at Rika's sword, who was still deflecting the blasts. "Forget it." I said, pulling out a thermal detonator and rolling it over to the attackers. Rika jumped behind cover with us, followed by an explosion.

Looking around the corner, I saw that they were all dead. I was hit in the head, with me rubbing it soon after. "I thought that you were going to kill me!" She yelled, with us standing up and facing the other.

"Hey, it was in the heat of the moment and I saw a good opportunity to get past!" I said, shouting back at her.

"Enough, both of you!" Carth said, with us looking at him. "We still have a mission to do, now lets move it!" He said, walking past us and leading the way. As he walked, Rika hit my arm as she followed, with me smirking and following them into the apartments across from them. As we walked around, I spotted an open room. Walking in, I noticed that it was set up with a trap. Looking at the devices around it, I saw names on them.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked as she followed me in.

"This is a puzzle, and from the names, its from the Twisted Rancor Trio. I heard some of their songs, and if I'm right, then the key to opening it is by the order that they were formed." I said, where I started putting in the correct order, with holograms of them popping up, with the chest opening.

Rika opened it up all the way, with her pulling out an armor. "This is Echani Fiber armor, strong too, you mind?" She asked, looking at me.

"Its too small to fit me anyways." I said, watching her strip and putting on the armor, all the while her back was turned to me, but that didn't hide anything. Once dressed, she continued on, with me following her out.

"Hey, Carth." Rika called out as we walked up to the man, with her handing him her old armor, with him putting it in the bag. "I would like to ask you some more questions." She said, with me leaning against the door.

"I guess I did say you could ask me questions later, didn't I?" Carth said as he thought about it out loud. "Is this really necessary?" He asked, looking between us.

"Hey, leave me out of this." I said, with him looking at Rika.

"Not if you have a problem with it." She said, with him nodding.

"No. No, I don't have a problem with it, really. Go ahead and interrogate me." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at this.

"This isn't an interrogation. I never said that." Rika said, crossing her arms.

"No, I was just joking, though you do seem to be full of questions. Its rather refreshing, to be honest." Carth said, waving his hand at her. "Let me ask you something first, though. I've been going through the battle aboard the Endar Spire over and over in my head since we crashed. Some things just don't add up for me. Maybe you could tell me what happened... from both of your perspectives." He said, looking between us.

"Like you said when we first met: Bastila didn't have time to use her powers." Rika said, with me looking at her as she said that.

"True. Bastila is as powerful as they say... she's the one who defeated Darth Revan, after all." Carth said, with me remembering the time that I had a run in with Revan on Mandalore when she joined the war.

She and a few other Jedi's had saved me and a few other Mandalorian's who had refused to join the fight as it was a fight that shouldn't of involved us. My family was held in a prison, and one by one, we were being killed because we chose not to join. Only and my little sister survived. After the war, my sister was taken to the Jedi temple to become a Jedi herself as she was a force sensitive. I had never heard from her again.

"I guess that no Jedi ability, no matter how powerful, makes up for being completely surprised and outmatched." Carth said, with me looking at him. "We didn't choose that battle, anyway. It got forced on us. Hell, I'm just surprised that any of us are alive to talk about it." He said, shacking his head. "Come to think of it, its more than a little surprising that you happen to be here, isn't it?" He asked, pointing at Rika, confusing us. "Just what is your position with the Republic fleet, anyway?" He asked, with me raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, but arnt you her commanding officer?" I asked, with him looking at me. "You are supposed to know her position. If your asking that, then that means you aren't capable of doing your job." I said, with him glaring at me.

"You misunderstand." He said, looking between us. "She was a last minute addition to the crew and just happened to be one of the survivors." He said, with me glaring at him.

"Are you accusing her of treason? If so, I'm glad enough to take her with me to find a way off this planet." I said, with him shacking his head.

"What's so strange about me being added at the last minute?" Rika asked, gaining his attention.

"You were the only one. Not to mention that Bastila's party was the one who requested your transfer." He informed, with me shrugging it off as I had learned that she was the top of her class while on the Endar Spire.

"Why would Bastila request my transfer?" She asked, curious about why Bastila would request her to transfer to the Endar Spire.

"The Jedi requested numerous things when they came on board... hell, they practically took over the ship, as far as I could tell." He said, making me laugh a bit. "That's not funny." He said, with me nodding as it was. "Considering you're connection to Bastila and the Jedi... whether you know it or not... your presence here seems a little convenient. I'm probably wrong and this is probably nothing, I know. I learned a long time ago not to take things at face value, however. And I "hate" surprises."

"What do you mean by surprises?" Rika asked, with him shacking his head.

"I mean I have to expect the unexpected. Just to be safe." He said, looking at me.

"Are you always this suspicious?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Look... It has nothing to do with you, personally. I don't trust anyone, and I have my reasons. And no, I'm not going to discuss them. So can we just keep our mind on more important things?" Carth asked, crossing his arms as he was getting mad at the questions.

"I consider this important." Rika said, with me shacking my head at her.

"All right, alright. You're pretty damned tenacious, you know that?" He pointed out, with me rolling my eyes. "Well talk about it... but later. Right now I just want to get going." He said, with me nodding as this was getting boring.

"I agree, come on, who knows what the sith has planed for this planet." I said as I started walking away, with them following me out. Once out side, we started walking past the dead bodies of the thugs, with me kicking one of there hands as I saw it move, meaning that he wasn't dead yet. As we walked, I stopped once I saw a bouncer. "Hey, there might be some information in here. I'll go check it out, you two continue ahead." I said, with them nodding and walking on.

Entering the cantina, I made my way across the room. Seeing two Twi'leks, and a Rodian approach a man, I stood to the side and leaned against the door, watching what was going to go down. "Go away." The man said, sitting at a seat with no one else around him.

"Hey, you not talk like that. We just want to say hi to big, bad bounty hunter Calo Nord." The Rodian said, with me shacking my head as I had heard about this man. For even coming up to talk to him, he would kill you, unless it was for a bounty.

"Nah, this cant be Calo Nord. He's supposed to be tough. This guys nothing but a runt!" One of the Twi'leks said, with me shacking my head at him.

"One." Calo said, confusing them, but not me.

"One? What that mean? You be funny, tough guy?" The Rodian said, with me looking at him.

"You know who we are, Calo?" We're members of the Black Vulkar gang! You don't want to be getting funny with us, tough guy." The other Twi'lek said, with me shacking my head with a frown as they were as good as dead.

"Two." Calo said, with me seeing him reaching for his blaster.

"Me no understand. One? Two? Why he count? He trying to count how many of us it against him?" The Rodian asked, looking at the Twi'leks.

"Its three against one, Calo. What do you think about those odds? Well? You have something more to say?" He asked, with me rolling my eyes at their comments.

"Three." Calo said as she rolled a thermal detonator at them and then shot all of there guns out of there hands before they could do anything. They didn't see the detonator, but as soon as it went off, all three of them were killed.

Seeing him walk past me, I made my way around the bar, looking for anyone who could give me any information. As I walked, I stopped once I saw a blue Twi'lek ordering drinks as two Rodian's approached her. "I told you to leave me alone - so give me some space, Bug-eye! You're breath smells like bantha poodoo!" She said in Basic, with me leaning on the bar not far from her.

"Little girl should not be in bar. This no place for little girl. If little girl smart, she run away home now." One of the Rodian's said, appearing to be the leader of the two.

"Who you calling little girl, Chuba-face?" The girl shot back, not happy with them.

"Little girl needs lesson in manners!" The same Rodian said, with me placing a blaster on the counter, aiming at the two, who looked at the blaster then at me as I had practically slammed it down.

"Do as the girl sais." I said, looking from the bar, to them. "While you're at it, pay for her drinks." I said, with them looking at the other, then at me.

"Who you? You new, we no like new!" The Rodian said, with me narrowing my eyes at them.

"Mandalorian, that's who, now beat it and leave the girl alone." I said, with them looking at the other, them walking out as to not cause trouble.

"Thanks, but that wasn't needed." She said, turning to face me. "My friend Zaalbar is over there, he always has my back." She said, pointing over at the Wookiee, who was sitting at a table by his self with food.

"A Wookiee, huh? I haven't seen any of them in a while." I said, putting my blaster away. "I'm looking for some information, you mind giving me some?" I asked, placing some credits on the table, with her looking at it then at me.

"Come with me." She said, with me following her over to the table that the Wookiee was at and sat down. "Ok, what do you want to know?" She asked, with me nodding as we were getting down to business.

"A few questions, nothing more." I said, with her nodding.

"I don't trust him, Mission, he smells of off world!" Zaalbar said, with me looking at him.

"You don't have to trust me, after my questions are answered and your credits are handed over, I'll be out her here." I said, looking over to Mission. "So, lets start off with an easy one." I said, with her turning to face me completely. "Who is Davik?" I asked, with her frowning at that.

"Davik's part of the intergalactic crime syndicate, but I guess everyone knows that. But I hear he's got a new ship for his smuggling operations - the Ebon Hawk." Mission informed, with me smirking at that.

'Not for long.' I thought, knowing that I now had a way off the planet, but just had to get there.

"I don't know much about space travel, but I hear that ships fast enough to break the Sith blockade. Of course, this is all just second hand rumor." She continued, with me shacking my head at her.

"If its a smuggling ship with fire power, it can do the job." I said, with her shrugging. "Do you know where he would keep it?" I asked, leaning forward.

"If Davik does have a ship, he's got it locked up in his estate. Nobody gets in there, except the people working for Davik and the Exchange." She said, with me shacking my head.

"I'll find a way." I said, with her rolling her eyes. "What about the lower city gangs?" I asked, with her smiling at that.

"There's only two gangs worth worrying about here in the lower city: the Black Vulkar's and the Hidden Bek's. Sometimes Zaalbar and I hang out at the Bek base." She said, with me nodding. "The Bek's are led by Gadon Thek - he's a good guy, Lost his sight in a swoop bike accident a few years ago, but even blind he's a great leader." She said, with me thinking that we would have to pay this man a visit. "Not like that traitor Brejik! Before he took over the Vulkar's, he was a Hidden Bek. Gadon considered that ungrateful space slug his adopted son." She informed, with her frowning at that.

"Family is something that no one should take for granted." I said, with her nodding her head as she agreed with me. "Any reason why he left?" I asked, with her nodding her head.

"When Gadon went blind everyone figured had step down and appoint Brejik in his place. But Gadon figured Brejik wasn't ready yet. He wanted him to wait a few years." She informed, with me leaning back and rolling my eyes.

"He was entitled, wasn't he?" I asked, with her nodding her head.

"Oh, ya, he was." She said, with me shacking my head. "Brejik was too impatient. He left to join the Vulkar's, and ever since he's been waging a war to wipe Gadon and his Bek's from the face of Taris!" She said, with me narrowing my eyes at that.

"Seems like he didn't have the same relationship with Gadon that Gadon had with him." I said, with her shrugging.

"I guess, and this gang war in the lower city is totally the Vulkar's fault. They're the ones killing everything that moves out on the street. Its like they've gone insane." She said, pointing to where the door was.

"I couldn't agree more, me and my friends bumped into them on out way down here, it was crazy." I said, shacking my head. "Thank you for your time and answers." I said, placing some more credits down.

"Thanks!" Mission said, taking the credits with a smile. "Come on, Big Z, lets go!" She said, with Zaalbar finishing his food and following her out, with me staying for a bit.

**Later**

Walking down the street, I stopped once a women placed her hand on my shoulder, with me looking at her. "Are you Dakota?" She asked, with me nodding. "Your friends are inside, they wish to speak with you." She said, confusing me as she opened the door. Walking in, I saw that it was a gang hide out, with me walking around.

I was stopped by a Twi'lek, who glared at me. "Who are you?" She questioned, with me looking from her to the rest of the base.

"Dakota, I was sent in here by the women outside." I said, with her nodding and pointing to the far side of the room. Walking over there, I saw Carth and Rika sitting down, with me sitting down in front of them. "So, what's the news?" I asked, with Carth nodding his head.

"We found Bastila, but she's being used as a prize for a swoop race that's coming up." He said, with me nodding as that was good news. "Then there is our mission to steal a part from the Black Vulkar's. It was originally apart of the Hidden Bek's, which is where we are now. He said, with me knowing that already. We also traded out Sith Armor for some Sith Transcripts, that way we don't have to use the Armor anymore and it will get us to the Undercity." He said, with me nodding. "We just have to track down someone named Mission, she likes to hang out down there." He informed, making me groan. "What, was it something I said?" He asked, with me nodding.

"Yes, I just got my information from her." I said, gaining there attention. "That includes a way off, but it involves more planning for that." I said, with him nodding. "Also had a run in with Calo Nord, bounty hunter, didn't approach him, and neither should you." I said, pointing at them, with them looking at the other.

"We also had a run in with him, as well as another Mandalorian, they was collecting bounties for Davik." Rika said, with me nodding.

"We should head down to the Undercity, there we will be able to find Mission and then we need someone who can ride a swoop bike." He said, with Rika holding her hand up.

"I can, I have experience." She said, with me nodding.

"Ok, lets get moving." I said, taking the Sith Transcripts from them. "Lead the way." I said, with us getting up and walking out.

Later

As we walked, we saw turrets aimed at us as we approached the doors. "Hold on there, civilian! Only those with official Sith business are allowed into the Undercity." The only guard said, with me looking at him. "Unless you've got the proper security papers you better just turn around and go back the way you came." He said, with me looking at Rika.

"Right here." Rika said, passing them along to the guard, who examined them.

"These look to be in order. Okay, you can go down if you want. Cant say I envy you, though." He said, passing it back. "The undercity is crawling with Mutants. Rakghoul's, they call 'em. If you see anything moving down there, shoot first and ask questions later." He said, with us walking into the elevator.


	4. The Undercity Village

Once the doors opened, we stepped out, only for two men to step in front of us. "You there! Up-worlder!" The first one with short black hair said, where we stopped. "Anyone using this elevator has to pay the toll!" He said, with me crossing my arms.

"Yeah, this is our elevator! If you use it, you've got to give us something!" The second one said, this one having longer hair than his friend.

"I don't believe this planet!" Carth said, with me looking at him. "Even the beggars are trying to shake us down!" He said, with me shaking my head as he was right.

"Five credits! That's what it costs to use our elevator! Five credits!" The first one said, with me smirking at that.

Holding my hand out to Rika, she looked at me as I had stopped her from talking. "Let me handle this." I said, stepping forward. Taking out my blaster, I fired in the air, with them backing off and gaining everyone's attention. "Be smart who you shake down, not stupid." I said, putting my blaster away. "You want to shake down someone, make sure you have a weapon, and that you out number them completely. Now beat it!" I said, with them running off.

"Was that necessary?" Rika asked as she stepped in front of me.

"Not really, just wanted to get my point around is all." I said, looking at a woman as she ran over to us.

"I'm sorry about that... Those two beggars give everyone in the village a bad name! We aren't all like that, you know. Most of us are good people." She said as Carth walked over to us.

"I'm sure you are, miss. It's just too bad you're little welcoming committee is there to give people a bad first impression." Carth said, with the woman looking at him.

"My name is Rika, this is Carth and Dakota." Rika introduced, holding her hand out to all of us.

"My name is Shaleena... you're from the up-world, aren't you? I've... I've never seen it. I was born here in the undercity. Is it as nice as they say up there?" She asked, making me feel sorry for her.

"It's nothing special, but that's only to us, to you on the other hand, it would be like seeing beauty at it's finest." I said, with her smiling at that.

"I've never been to the surface, but sometimes I think I can see it in my dreams. The sun, the sky, the stars... it all sounds so... so... so wonderful." Shaleena said, a true smile on her face as she thought about what the world looked like. "Gendar, the leader of our village, tells me I should spend more time trying to improve things down here and less time dreaming about something I can never have. Maybe he's right." She said, with me frowning at that. "You probably think I'm a fool, having dreams of a place I've never even seen. But when I was little, Rukil used to tell me stories of what it was like up there."

"Rukil, whos that?" Rika questioned, with me looking behind us, making sure no one was listening in.

"Rukil's the oldest man in the village. The kids call him Rukil Wrinkle-Skin, but he's a kind man. He used to tell me the greatest stories when I was a little girl. I still like to listen to his tales about the Promised Land, even though I know they're just legends. But it helps to make the undercity seem less... less dark, somehow." Shaleena said, with me smiling at that as I looked back at her.

"What's the Promised Land?" Rika asked, with Shaleena smiling even more.

"It's... it's a story to make little children smile. Rukil believes in it, though. Sometimes I can almost believe it myself, but then I look around and see the ugly truth." Shaleena said, losing her smile with a sigh. "I guess we have to make the best of what we have though. If you really want to learn more about the promised land you should speak to Rukil."

"Where would he be?" Rika asked, with crossing her arms as she was interested in the story.

"He's wandering around somewhere on the south side of the village. He doesn't move too far... it's hard on his bones. He's over one hundred years old!" Shaleena said, impressing me at the mans age. "The children laugh at him and people think he's crazy because of his stories about the Promised Land, but he's really just a kind old man." She said, looking behind her. "You'd probably get more information from Gendar, the village leader. Or maybe Rukil. But I'll tell you whatever I can." She said, looking back at Rika.

"Do you know anything about the escape pods that crashed into the undercity?" Carth questioned, with Shaleena looking at him.

"I don't know anything about that, but maybe Gendar could help you. Sorry... Is there anything else you need?" Shaleena asked, looking at all of us.

"That will be all, thank you." I said, holding my hand out to her, which she shook.

"Oh... Okay. Well, if you ever need anything, or if you just feel like talking, come back and see me. I hardly ever get a chance to speak to someone from the up-world." She said, smiling as she turned around and walked away.

"We should find Gendar." Carth said, with us following Rika as she started walking through the village.

As we walked, Rika came to a stop and pointed over to a man who was talking to a group of people before they walked off. Walking over to him, the man looked at us and smiled, bowing slightly. "Greetings, up-worlder. We rarely see your kind here in the undercity. I find it strange that so many of you have come down from the surface recently." The man said, with me knowing that this was Gendar.

"No offense, but I can see why people normally avoid this place." Carth said, with me looking at him with a look that said "are you serious".

The man nodded and looked back at Rika. "Why have you come into this dark and sunless place? Is there something you need of me or my village? I will help you however I can." He said, with Rika nodding her head.

"Can you tell me about the Rakghoul's that live down here?" Rika asked, with me wanting to know so that we could get a sample and provide them with the cure.

"The Rakghoul's are monsters, hideous mutations who feast on the flesh of our villagers. Their diseased jaws can infect those they attack, transforming the victim into one of those abominations. We know of no cure for the disease, and for the good of the village we must banish any who become infected, least they transform and turn on us." He said, making me feel sorry for any who became infected.

"A Twi'lik named Mission Vao comes down here, is there anywhere that she likes to go?" I asked, with the man looking at me and nodding.

"Yes, I have seen this Twi'lik many times, though I have never spoken to her. She and her Wookiee companion often pass through our village on their way to explore the sewers." Gendar informed with a nod.

"How do we get there?" Rika asked, looking from me to Gendar.

"There are two entrances into the sewers from the undercity: One to the north east of our village, the other to the south east. But the sewers are dangerous, Up-Worlder. He informed with me looking at Rika as we had some good information on where to look for the two. If you dare to travel those dark tunnels you would be wise to go heavily armed, unless you wish to become a meal for the Rakghoul's and other foul creatures." He said, with Rika nodding as she looked at me.

"Thank you, we will be on our way!" Rika said, where they shook hands before we started walking away.

"Should you have need of anything else, come speak to me. I represent the entire village and I will do my best to help you however I can." He called out, with us walking away.

"I believe you should find and talk to Rukil, I'll meet you at the gate down there!" I said, with both of them nodding as I walked away from them and over to the gate.

Reaching the gate, the guard looked at me, with me nodding and leaning against the wall, looking through the gate, curious on what the Rakghoul looked like. "Hurry, Hendar, hurry! I can hear it coming!" I heard, with me looking at the woman that ran up to the gate as a weird noise was being made from the other side. Looking back at the sound of running, I saw Rika and Carth running over as well.

"He'll never make it. He's doomed." The gate man said, groaning. "I told him he was a fool to leave the village!" He said, looking back out as we saw a man running with strange white creatures following him.

"He WILL make it! Run, Hendar! Run!" She yelled, with me pulling out a blaster and taking aim through the gate.

"Open the gate! Quickly! There isn't much time!" Hendar said, with me trying to get a good shot in.

"I... I cant... The Rakghoul's are too close!" The gate man said, with me gritting my teeth as I couldn't get a shot in.

"The mutants will kill him if you don't open the gate!" The woman said, gearing for the mans life.

"And If I open the gate they will kill us all!" The man said, with me looking at him, then to Rika, as she was pondering on what to do.

"No! You cant do this, this isn't fair!" She said, where she turned to me. "Please, make him open the gate. Hendar will die if he doesn't!" She said, looking at where I was looking, seeing Rika.

"I cant open the gate... not while the Rakghoul's are so near." The gate keeper said with a frown.

"Open the gate, we will kill the Rakghoul's!" Rika said, making me smile at her choice.

"You would risk your life for a stranger? Heh. You are brave, up-worlder... I will open the gat for you, but you've got to be quick. In a few seconds I will close and lock it again." He said, where he started opening the gate, with us rushing threw.

Once we stepped through, Carth and I started shooting the single Rakghoul as it approached while Rika ran forward. Carth and I stepped to the side as to not hit her, still shooting the Rakghoul as Rika got closer. Once in range, she severed the head from the beast, with it rolling on the ground.

Once the gate opened again, Carth and I stood guard while Hendar and Rika ran threw, with us stepping in just before it closed on us. "I cant thank you enough for saving me, up-worlder. If I had anything but these rags on my back it would be yours. But we have nothing." He said, with me feeling sorry for these people even more.

"I still have you, Hendar. That's all I need. Lets go back to the village." The woman said, with me looking at her as she held her hand out to Hendar, which he took and started walking away with her.

"That's love if I've ever seen it." I said, crossing my arms with a smile on my face. "Lets go back through, we need to find Mission." I said, with them nodding and turning back to the gate that was opened for us, with us stepping through. "There's one to the south and one to the north, I say we explore the area first." I said, with them nodding.

"I know how good of a shot you are, so you heard to the south and we will check the north." Carth said, with Rika looking at him.

"Is that safe?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You saw that Rakghoul, even when you shot it plenty of times it still charged like it was nothing." She said, with me placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me when I say this, I can take care of myself." I said, with them nodding. "We meet back here once we've searched our entire area, deal?" I asked, with them nodding. "No one goes into the sewers, just patrol the area around first." I said, with them nodding again before we started walking into different directions.

Walking to the right while they walked to the left, I made my way further from them. As I walked, I took notice to an escape pod. Walking over to it, I opened the hatch, with me seeing that it was empty. Moving the seat forward, I found a lightsaber, a double sided one at that. Taking it out, I examined it and ignited it, with me seeing that the color was yellow, before turning it off.

Backing up from the pod, I looked to the ground and saw a Mine, with me looking around and seeing more of them. Smirking, I started disabling them one by one and collecting them, four in total. After finishing the last one, I started walking further south, when I took notice of a man holding his stomach. Walking over to him, he looked up at me.

"H... Help me! Please! I can... I can fell it inside my skin! Something growing... like some kind of hideous disease!" He said, with me helping him lay down.

"You're infected... I can end your pain." I said, with him nodding. Holding the lightsaber over his heart, I ignited the blade, before turning it off soon after. He died with a smile, where I then closed his eyes as I laid him down.

Getting up, I turned to see a Sith Patrol heading my way. "You there! Civilian! This is a restricted area! What are you doing down here?" The commander said, getting in my face.

"Search and rescue, a few patrols went missing, I was hired to get them back." I said, with him backing up with a nod.

"A bounty hunter, well, we didn't go missing, but the other patrol further down did, we even ran out of the Rakghoul serum." He said, stepping past me.

"I split up from my team, I told them to wait by the gate for me once they finished searching the north, if you see them, let them know I'm fine." I said, with him nodding. "I'll find the others, when I do, I'll contact HQ and let them know of their fate and to send a crew down to collect, don't want these ragged freaks to get any wrong ideas, now do we?" I asked, with him turning to me.

"I hear that, as you were." He said, turning around and walking away.

"Damn Sith." I muttered as I turned around and continued on my way. After a few hundred yards of walking, I took notice of three Rakghoul's walking about, with me grabbing the lightsaber on my side. "I may be no Jedi, but it is the best weapon I have." I said, running forward and gaining their attention. Seeing them running at me, I jumped over one and ignited the lightsaber, with me spinning around on the ground and cutting two of them down, with me turning around and stabbing the last one in the head as if I was holding a Javelin.

Turning the blade off, I watched it fall down, with me putting the blade away. Walking over to a corpse that was nearby, I seared it and found some credits and a medpac. Standing up, I made my way around the corner, with me seeing four more.

Running over to them, they took notice and charged as well. Sliding under one, I turned the blade on and cut it down. Rolling forward after turning it off, I pulled out my blaster and placed it in the mouth of one and pulled the trigger, with it going out the back of the head. Igniting the lightsaber once more, I spun it around and cut the last two down, saving my life as they came at me from both sides.

Standing up, I looked at the lightsaber and smirked at it. "This is badass." I said, turning it off and walking on, with me seeing a gate of sorts. Hearing a blaster shot, I turned around and saw Carth, Mission and Rika running up to me, with me raising an eyebrow at this. "Where is Zaalbar?" I asked Mission as I looked back at her.

"He's in trouble, we need to save him or he will get sold into slavery!" She said, with me nodding.

"We also found a serum from a dead patrol, it will come in handy." Carth said, with me nodding while looking at the gate.

"Well, lets go find Zaalbar." I said, with the four of us entering the sewers.


End file.
